Hanzo Hattori dd
"''Worth it." - Hanzo Hattori'' Alignment: CN Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 5' 8 Weight: 140 lb. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Background Details Born into the wealthy Hattori family, Hanzo lived the more privilleged life alongside his adopted brother Sy. Everything He ever wanted, he can have but always at a certain price. His father would challenge him in various tasks. It can be from running around the neighborhood or lifting heavy objects. As Hanzo grows, the difficulty of the challenges grow. This naturally made him grew more athletic and more agile. Little did Hanzo realize that these challenges were preparing him for special training. Hanzo's father, was one of the few members of a group of powerful,yet few individuals. They named it, "The League". While their true purpose is unknown, Hanzo's father knew that this line of work would make many enemies, however the rewards were vast. He figured one day Hanzo and Sy would need to be able to protect themselves by the time they reach adulthood. Hanzo was naturally adept in speed and agility while his brother Sy has a gift in strength and physicality. Hanzo then was put under vigorous training under a master that his father knew. This was master Ren. Master Ren lived a solitary life in the mountains far north. Hanzo was able to learn the art of the shadows and became a fully fledged shadow(ninja). These skills will allow him to slip away easily from an enemy as well as choosing his own battles where he can fight on his own terms. When his parents were killed, He sought vengeance and stopped at nothing to find the murderer. He became frustrated with the lack of any leads or evidence. In a twist of fate, one day he finds a random pirate somehow inside his newly inherited mansion. He quickly met a dark yet charismatic young man wearing a mask who claimed responsibility for the pirate's break-in. The masked man was rather aggressive in his way of dealing with people. Under normal circumstances, Hanzo would never agree to follow such a man. But when the masked man proposed a deal with meeting with the parents' killer, it was a deal Hanzo cannot refuse. After taking his revenge, Hanzo was left feeling empty. Such as the path of revenge. He saw something in the masked man, now Guy Montag. It wasn't revenge in his eyes. It was something more. A visionary. An ambition. An endgame goal. This peaked his interest and carefully agreed to follow Montag to achieve his main objective. Official Empire Entry NAME: Hanzo Hattori RACE: Human (m)- Azlanti Blood CURRENT OCCUPATION: Blacksmith - co-owns shop located in Korhal at the address PREVIOUS OCCUPATIONS: Assasin, Advisor, Personal Protector of the Emperor ALIASES: n/a BIO: Born on in Korhal to the Hattori household. His father and mother were murdered by a small-time thug. This resulted in the estate being passed down to their sons Hanzo Hattori and Sy Hattori. After being trained in the ways of the Ninja from to by he began to take assasination missions. Suspected for the following murders: . He was not apprehended due to lack of evidence, this is when we began a file on him. For unkown reasons subject became an associate of previous Emperor Arctur's Mengsks's son - Valerian Mengsk. This information was obtained through spy designation who was assigned to Nero Sparda. Subject and his associates at that time, namley Sy Hattori, Nero Sparda, and the late Kanna Zoi began doing unkown tasks for Valerian Mengsk. The subject with these previously name associates, played key roles in the successfull overthrow of Arcturus Mengsk. They were not been punished due to the protection and absolution they gained from the new Emperor the late Valerian Mengsk. Previous Emperor Valerian Mengsk assigned the subject to an advisorial role, before putting him on a personal protection detail to the Emperor. During this detail the late Emperor Valerian Mengsk led a party to the South in the name of exploration. The party consisted of . Emperor Valerian Mengsk died on the line of Duty when his personal protection squad failed him. The exact circumstances of his death are as follows: . After his failure to protect the Emperor the subject was stripped of his Citzenship and remanded to stay in the Empire's Limits on pain of death. His fate which should have been death was avoided largley due to . Light monitoring has been in place since these events. Recent connections with subject White Witch has thrown the subject into the spotlight again. The nature of his exact connections with the White Witch are still to be determined. THREAT LEVEL: (7) Subject has prooved to be elusive due to unown reasons. He seems to have a knack for loosing all evaders. Due to this we belive he is suspicious of being spied on. Subject has shown fighting prowress, and prefers to strike from the shadows. Reccommend extreme caution when dealing with the subject - do not allow subject to get suprise attacks. STATUS: Alive, Case Open